


thirty little things

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: 12. Chocolate
Jun always smiled when Tatsuya bought him boxes of chocolates, even though Tatsuya had never liked sweets and didn’t quite know what kinds to get him, Jun had a bit of a sweet tooth (especially for chocolate) and it was always the sentiment that meant the most.
Thirty sentences of things that probably happened between Tatsuya and Jun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible cheesy and its late and im very tired and ive got school tomorro w but my friend sent me this prompt list (Shoutout to kenny) after they wrote smth with it and i went I KNOW WHAT IM DOING TONIGHT

1\. Fingertips

Jun wasn’t someone too quick to trust, or easily able to accept touch, but he couldn’t help being charmed by how gentle Tatsuya was with him, touches so light sometimes they were barely fingertips, but still comforting and sure nonetheless.

 

2\. Acceptance

Sometimes Tatsuya couldn’t believe how much Jun put up with him, not minding, never minding, no matter what he did Jun always treated him with more outright kindness and affection than mostly anyone else ever had.

 

3\. Hurt

Neither Tatsuya nor Jun cared if themselves were hurt, but they’d both sworn that if someone was to ever intentionally hurt the other there wouldn’t be much room for forgiveness, they spent too much time with their own wounds from the past both distant and not-so-distant to even think about putting up with others ever inflicting harm on the other.

 

4\. Game

Jun couldn’t help but smile when he saw Tatsuya sit down for another round of racing games with Anna, excited even if he was likely about to lose; it made him happy and that was all that mattered.

 

5\. Lips

Both of them were hesitant, but once they got going, Jun got a little overenthusiastic with kissing, while Tatsuya was determined to focus and do everything as well as he could, as he always did his best for Jun (and how could he not, how could either of them not when being with the other was everything?)

 

6\. Irritable

Tatsuya wasn’t easily irritable, but when Jun got stuck in his own head his worries tended to turn into jealousies and angers and irritations, and Tatsuya could only ever do his best to reassure and comfort him, try to calm him down when something else set him off; he never could stand to see him upset.

 

7\. Blush

It was no secret that Tatsuya was often very easily flustered and blushed easily, and although he pretended to be the more suave of the two, Jun often found himself hiding his face in his hands over some irresistibly charming and innocently cute thing Tatsuya had done.

 

8\. Stress

When one of them got anxious or upset the other often followed suit, in a way it was only natural; they tried their best to help each other, but sometimes couldn’t help unmaking each other, both of them staying in bed far longer than they should’ve, crying into each others arms and knowing that there were far worse places to be.

 

9\. Trying

Jun tried so hard, harder than most others would ever bother, he just wanted to make up for every crime (crimes he thought were unforgivable) that he’d committed against everyone he’d loved, especially Tatsuya, who he loved (and had hated) more than anyone else, and it was always Tatsuya who had to deal with the fallout of those things, so Jun tried his best to make up for it all.

 

10\. Roses

Tatsuya had never quite understood Jun’s interest in flowers, but he tried his best (with flower language too!), and even if he wasn’t the best there were some flowers that he didn’t need the little notebook of meanings Jun had filled out for him to understand; especially the bouquets of red, red roses he tried to buy him when he could, even when he scratched his fingers on the thorns.

 

11\. Goosebumps

No matter how long they’d been together, the feeling of Jun’s hand in his own and Jun’s lips on his and Jun’s general existence with him gave him goosebumps, it was all beyond thrilling and every time it all felt new all over again, but also comforting, like he was coming home.

 

12\. Chocolate

Jun always smiled when Tatsuya bought him boxes of chocolates, even though Tatsuya had never liked sweets and didn’t quite know what kinds to get him, Jun had a bit of a sweet tooth (especially for chocolate) and it was always the sentiment that meant the most.

 

13\. Dancing

He was sure Jun was a thousand times more graceful than him and he felt immeasurably clumsy, but Tatsuya couldn’t help but smile when the two of them waltzed around the house to some song on the radio, or one of the slow cds that always seemed to be playing somewhere around.

 

14\. Teeth

Oftentimes, Jun smiled big, bright smiles, he smiled with teeth, but Tatsuya barely opened his mouth when he smiled, it was almost only small, quietly joyful smiles with him, if he did smile with teeth it was only ever with Jun and even then it’d only been a handful of times.

 

15\. Garden

Everyone had always known Jun had a penchant for gardening (he was always talking about flowers, he loved them quite a lot) and he loved gardening with Tatsuya, carefully guiding him through transplanting the marigolds he’d picked up, and when he smiled Jun thought he looked like sunlight.

 

16\. Snow

The two of them stumbled in out of the cold, snowflakes sticking to both of them; Tatsuya softly laughed and brushed some of the small pile of snow off of the top of Jun’s hat, and Jun watched, charmed as always, as Tatsuya got caught in his big hand-knit scarf trying to get it off.

 

17\. Dinner

It wasn’t rare that Tatsuya and Jun would go out to dinner, more often for a nice little fancy date night than just a trip to Peace Diner, but dinner at home was nice too, or even with friends, like when Ulala had a dinner with everyone invited and Jun always inevitably ended up eating Tatsuya’s slice of grocery store cake.

 

18\. Family

Sometimes Jun wondered what his life would’ve been like if his family had been decent people, but he preferred the family he had with Tatsuya, and with everyone else, (not to mention the cats) over the possibility of his family somehow having been kinder any day.

 

19\. Crying

Neither Jun or Tatsuya were strangers to crying, it was something that happened fairly often, whether it was one of them coming home from work and ending up in tears after some sequence of events or another, or one of them waking up in the middle of the night to the other in tears or tears themselves; both wished they could be strong enough not to be the one sobbing, but either way if one started crying the other wasn’t far off.

 

20\. Anger

Tatsuya wasn’t easy to anger, his anger was more of a slow burning flame, opposed to say Lisa’s firecracker anger, or Yukino’s quick to light but slow to put out flame, but on the nights when Jun would tell him about some of the unthinkable things that had happened to him, Tatsuya thought there were some certain people out there he would like to get in a fight with.

 

21\. Silent

On those warm content sunny afternoons, the ones where Tatsuya would lie on the couch without bothering with a shirt with one of their cats on top of him, and Jun would sit down next to him or on the floor with a cup of iced tea and a little plate of homemade cookies, silence was enough.

 

22\. Different

The two of them were the same, but different (light and shadow, just like everyone had always said) like two halves of the same whole, they understood each other on a level no one else did, but at the same time were miles apart, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

23\. Enthralled

Each of them was enthralled with the other; Jun, with Tatsuya’s innocent beauty, his clumsy, gentle, sincere kindness; Tatsuya with Jun’s seemingly effortless grace and style, how he was undeniably cute, but being honest both could come up with lists much longer than that, and when asked what was so enthralling about the other it was easier to just say “ _Everything_.”

 

24\. Pillow Fort

There’d been a pillow fort in their living room for a week, and Tatsuya had only knocked it down by being too tall and accidentally standing up a record amount of four (and a half) times, although technically Jun trying to add on, or one of his ideas of something to do in the fort had knocked it down even more times, but they didn’t bother counting.

 

25\. Pain

Once, when he saw the scar on Tatsuya’s back, Jun couldn’t help asking if it hurt; Tatsuya had nodded, and then shook his head, “I’ve felt worse,” and once again Jun couldn’t help it when he started welling up in tears.

 

26\. Fear

If anyone ever asked Jun what his worst fear was they would assume he would say dying, or maybe living the horrors of his nightmares, or reliving the horrors he’d seen in the past, but every time, without fail, he always said it was losing Tatsuya (on the other hand, Tatsuya’s worst fear had always been losing Jun, and he’d already watched that come true.)

 

27\. Failed

Some nights Tatsuya couldn’t help thinking of what would’ve happened if they’d failed, if he’d failed, if he’d never saved Jun, if they’d never saved the world, and he’d long since figured out that neither of them would’ve lived very long.

 

28\. Rain

Rainy days were always nice, with both Tatsuya and Jun sitting in bed with the cat Eikichi had gotten them for Christmas, one of Jun’s old Chopin cds playing somewhere, and the two of them were at peace, they were content and relaxed and one of them wondered if this was what _home_ meant.

 

29\. Lace

Jun always had liked lacy things, lacy curtains, lacy doilies on the coffee and end tables, lacy clothes, lacy accessories, he thought it was cute, and Tatsuya always thought it was amusing and kind of cute when Jun tried his hand at sewing and always ended up cursing and swearing over trying to sew something with goddamn lace.

 

30\. Happy

At home on a lazy Sunday afternoon, both of them snuggling on the couch while a nature documentary played away on the tv and Jun carded his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair while Tatsuya hugged Jun’s chest, he wondered if this was the happiness he’d once thought would never be possible (and it was, _it was._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized my dear jesus mary and joseph some of these sentences got looong


End file.
